Tubular blanks are formed in production processes with pressure pulses that apply static pressure through a fluid in a hydro-forming process. Hydro-forming operations are generally limited to tubes that have a uniform perimeter and are limited to applications that have no corners with small radii. The use of static pressure through a fluid to pierce tubes is difficult because static pressure inside the tube immediately drops after the first hole (or even some portion of the hole) is pierced. Reduction of the static pressure results in partial separation of the offal being pierced. The use of static pressure through a fluid to trim a tube is not a recognized manufacturing process.
Pulsed forming of tubular blanks is known in prior art in the form of:                1) explosive forming, where the explosive is detonated inside the tubular blank;        2) electromagnetic forming, where a conductive insulated coil is positioned inside the tubular blank;        3) electro-hydraulic forming, where electrodes, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,648, or a disposable wire, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,127, are positioned inside the tubular blank.        
In the majority of pulsed forming operations, the ratio of tube's diameter to its length is relatively large. In other words, the tube is relatively short. One exception to this is disclosed in Applicant's patent application entitled “Method and Tool for Expanding Tubular Members by Electro-hydraulic Forming” S. Golovashchenko, J. Bonnen U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/563,191.
Generally, in pulsed forming operations the tube is formed in a single pulsed forming operation. Corner filling, hole piercing and trimming of tubes require different levels of pressure to be applied and cannot be performed in a single pulsed operation. If the level of pressure for piercing or trimming is lower than the level of pressure for corner filling, piercing or trimming, then piercing will occur first, and a corner filling operation will become impossible.